1. Field of Use
The device transforms energy from ocean wave motion into differing forms of energy. The device includes a pivoting float attached to a lever arm. The pivoting floating and the attached lever arm can unfold in relation to the other and the orientation of the float can change from horizontal to vertical relative to the ocean surface.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous floatation mechanism. However none of these devices are known to have been commercially or technically successful.